Picture If You Cared
by TruestBlack
Summary: It used to be that Harry found walking relaxing. He couldn't quite say when he stopped walking to think, and started to spy. Tonight though, he didn't care: He had a most interesting subject to voyeur… HPDM rated M for language and sex
1. Just Draco

_**Authoresses Note:**_

_**Trinity:** OMG our first fic…………….._

_**Serenity: **I know! I'm very excited for the REVIEWS we will revieve... **hint, hint!**_

_**Trinity: nudge, nudge!!!** still i'm very exited, imagine our name in lights!!_

_**Serenity: (**tears up) For all who don't know our names, I'm Serenity Collins_

_**Trinity: **And i'm the lovely Trinity Collins, her twin...check our provfile for more_

_facts...it's a good profile _

_**Serenity: **No kidding! We did it! (arrogant) Well, we won't keep you from the_

_Harry/Draco goodness much longer..._

**Trinity: **So we will just say please, please R&R so we can know how we

went...thanks for reading

**Disclaimer:** We don't own this… at all… even though we wish we did… twin

perverted grins

**Warnings:** HP/DM, M for language and sex! Don't Like… why are you even this far?

Chapter 1: Just Draco

Harry flopped down on his bed, relishing the silence around him. Ever since he had fought Voldermort, everything had been unbearably horrible. Now don't get him wrong- Harry was glad Voldermort was gone. It was only his increased popularity he despised.

He had taken to sneaking out at night, with the help of his trusty Marauder's map and invisibility cloak. It used to be that he found walking relaxing. The slow, even beat of his shoes slapping against the ground had provided him with background noise for all his pressing thoughts. He couldn't quite say when he stopped walking to think, and started to spy. Tonight though, he didn't care: He had a most interesting subject to voyeur.

The matter in question was none other then Draco Malfoy. Even though the blonde had proven himself loyal to the light, Harry still didn't fully trust him. Sitting up, he reached into his robes for the Marauder's map. He now kept it with him at all times. You could never be too careful, and there was no reason not to be with such a useful map in your possession.

A little blue light on the surface of his map indicated Draco's presence in the Astronomy tower. Harry's brow furrowed, and he turned his eyes up to grace the tower for a better look. Sure enough, A couple rays of light were visible from the ground where he stood. Harry's heart sped up, and he quickened his pace: tonight was the night he'd catch his enemy.

Quickly standing up, he placed the map in his pocket after clearing its contents. He ripped his trunk open with little care and a lot of flourish. He pulled out his father's cloak, and with an air that only comes from practice, he made himself disappear. After opening the door that lead to the stairs, he broke into a sprint. It would not do to miss Draco once again.

Nearing the top of the somewhat dark stairwell, he heard Draco's voice. He stopped suddenly, startled by the sound. The usual cold Malfoy whine was replaced by a warm, inviting baritone. Steadying his breath and his thoughts, he braved entering the room; only to be stopped in his tracks once again.

Draco was sitting on one of the window sills. He was holding something Harry couldn't see. The thing that had stopped him was the bitter look in Draco's eyes, and trails down his cheeks where tears had previously fallen. Harry was frozen- unsure what to do, while trying not to make a sound. Draco was the one to snap his trance when he started talking again.

"I never told you about that did I?"

Harry didn't want to admit that just the sound of that voice could send not-so-unpleasant sensations straight to the pit of his stomach. He unconsciously curled his arms around his thin middle.

"You should have seen it! The look on her face... And I know how you love orchids." Harry caught a real, honest grin on Draco's lips and almost smiled himself.

'Orchids are beautiful,' Harry thought, involuntary. He shook himself mentally and leaned in a little closer.

"You'd be surprised how much I know about you." Draco sighed before gently touching the thing that Harry couldn't see. Harry's eyebrows knitted together.

'Who was this person?' Moving closer as silently as he could, he kept listening.

"I know that you hate all wizarding sweets, but won't tell anyone that you do." He gave a small laugh that seemed more like a sob in the darkness. "Even though that's all they buy you for Christmas and holidays."

Harry blinked: he was like that!

…But Malfoy would never, could never know that.

A little closer still, Harry edged in hopes of seeing what was so protectively grasped in those little pale hands. He looked past silver-white hair and the soft slope of Draco's shoulder.

'How can someone with such feminine attributes be so...' Harry's thoughts trailed off. What had he hoped to say? Domineering? Strong? "Great," Harry whispered, inaudible. 'Even my head betrays me.'

"There's only one thing I hate about you, really," Draco continued. Harry silenced his inner dialogue long enough to listen. "I hate the way you say my name. _Malfoy._ You're so good to everyone, but you get so tense when you talk to me. I'm through with our act! Can't you see it? I'm not a Malfoy, really, not anymore. It's Draco, plain and simple. Just Draco."

The way he said it, in such a wistful tone, made it sound like it was something he's always wanted but could never reach. The thought made Harry's heart tug more then it ever should for any male, little alone one's sworn enemy.

"To hear you say call me _Draco_ would be..." He stopped; causing the question 'What?' to form on Harry's lips. Luckily he caught it just before it could leave his mouth. Pressing his lips together to stop any further lapses of control, he held back his curiosity and waited for what Draco would say next.

Harry's expression of curiosity turned to horror in a heartbeat as he saw Draco's chin tremble.

'He's not going to cry...' Harry thought in disbelief. Much to his relief, Draco swallowed hard and left the words unsaid. His fingers traced the object he was holding, a little smile blessed his features once again.

Harry was confused, as a flurry of emotion fluttered through his chest. Anger: he wanted to know Draco's secret. Hurt: For a reason he couldn't, or wouldn't, justify. Jealousy and admiration for someone who could bring the great Slytherin Ice Prince to tears with a single word. He couldn't explain why, but he was filled with the desire to have that power.

Without being able to stop himself, he crept even closer. He was almost touching the robes that covered Draco's porcelain skin. Looking over his shoulder, Harry followed Draco's arms until he reached his smooth, delicate fingers. There was a wizarding photograph of someone clutched in them! He couldn't see the face of the person since Draco's finger was covering it.

He wanted to rip Draco's hand off the photo but he froze when he noticed a very important detail about the photo. It was a guy's body. Draco Malfoy, every- girl- in -the school's- crush…

…was gay?

Harry gasped, quietly, but the sharp intake of breath didn't go unnoticed by Draco. The Slytherin whipped around, eyes narrowed, searching for any sign of disturbance. Harry stilled and prayed, barely breathing. Draco turned back, sighing, and removed his hand from the picture. Harry launched himself forward at breakneck speed, straining for just a glance. Draco stood jerkily, exasperated, and edgy. He clutched the picture to his chest.

"What the HELL is going on here?" He bellowed at the seemingly empty room. He was only acknowledged by the echo of his own angry voice.

Harry stood still again: he didn't want Draco to find him yet. He wanted to know who was in that photo, who had stolen Malfoy's heart...and even though he didn't want to say it, even to himself; he wanted to know how that wizard had made Malfoy care.

Draco looked around the room suspiciously, trying to tell if anyone was, in fact, there. After a few moments of unease from Draco, and fear from Harry, Draco let his shoulders slump before whispering.

"I can't believe how stupid I'm being…..and it's all because of you." He looked at the photo again. "And to think…..you'll never even know."

Harry looked at Draco; really looked at him. Then, he smiled: finally seeing what had been there all along. Not an enemy, not inhuman. Only Draco, plain and simple. Just Draco.

A few minutes after Draco left, Harry still stood in the drafty tower. "Draco," he murmured, for the first time in 7 years. "Draco."

* * *

**Authoresses Note:**

**Serenity:** Bye! Thanks so much for reading.

**Trinity: **Love and kisses from the Collins' Twins!

**Serenity:** muah

**Trinity:** Please don't forget to review!


	2. Saying Something

**Disclaimer:** If we owned Harry Potter, Draco and Harry would have a lot more sex with each other, so no we don't own it.

**Authoresses Note:**

**Serenity:** We're back with a brand new rap! Er... chapter...

**Trinity:** is this really my sister? How many times do I have to tell you? You will NEVER be the next Eminem!

**Serenity:** Probably a thousand more times... but that's not an argument for here, is it?

**Trinity:** Sure whatever. Okay people as my sister ATTEMPTED to say we now have a new chapter to this story, WOOP go us!!

**Serenity:** And we really need your reviews! We only got a couple last chapter... so if you don't like us, 'sniffle', tell us why!

**Trinity: **Yeah would you please!!! It would make us very, very happy!!!

**Serenity:** Well, at least if you don't review, READ! So on with it!

**Trinity:** As my Sis said We shall now leave you to Harry/Draco yummyness, so onwards noble readers!

* * *

Chapter 2 Saying Something

Harry couldn't explain his mood that night. He was just a little bit mischievous, a little bit reckless, and a little bit fated. He stepped through the door into the crisp night air, a grin dancing on the corners of his mouth. His marauder's map was grasped tightly in his hands, and his invisibility cloak was secured tightly over his body: he was ready.

He stayed just by the door, the shadows only adding to the effect of his cloak. It had been a week since he had seen Draco with that picture and no matter what he tried he couldn't get the scene out of his head. He had even found himself mentally referring to Malfoy as Draco, he was just lucky he hadn't done it out loud.

He'd try and tell himself he wouldn't come tonight, but he did anyways. If he could just catch the glinting of moonlight on Draco's hair, see those eyes... But mostly, see who was in that picture. Something told him he had to know, should know. He had to hear what Draco said tonight. He'd be a couple clues closer to finding his guy...

The guy that had the ability to change Malfoy to Draco, even the option to have Draco this was guy was a lucky guy. Harry froze, 'He didn't just think that did he?' before he could ponder his thoughts any further the blonde who starred them walked right past him causing his plan to slip into motion.

Once he reached the top of the tower, Harry felt his pulse slow down until he was sure he was dead. Draco was in muggle clothing; some jeans and a close-fitted black long-sleeved shirt. He was in his customary position: Half on the window, hands in his lap, on that photo. Harry had never see him look so... Harry smoothed back his hair with his hand, a nervous gesture. He took a shaky breath and looked back up at Draco. There was an unfamiliar feeling rising in his chest that he could not attach a name to.

He felt the need to move closer but before he could move an inch Draco started talking to the photo once again. "You were distracted today, I could see it in your body language…..actually you've been distracted all week." Draco sighed. "I wish I could ask you what's wrong so I could fix it." That bitter look returned across Draco's face, only this time when Harry saw it his heart gave an almost agonising clench.

He reached out and let his fingers come within a couple inches of Draco's pale face. He sighed, a little puff of breath, and shifted his eyes downward. Right down to the wizarding photograph. That Draco didn't have covered. He could make out that same body, and dark hair. The body looked really familiar, but he couldn't quite place why. He noticed a little gold and red trim on the robes the boy was wearing. "A Gryffindor?" Harry pondered quietly, shocked.

The urge to know who the person was only intensified now that he knew they were in his house. His hand went towards the photo but he was stopped by Draco's voice once again. "Did you know what I'd do for you? I'd where muggle clothes" he gestured to his clothes as if the photo could see him before continuing. "I'd be nice to your friends…even though I can't stand them, hell I'd even." Here he paused and in a slightly strangled voice he said "I'd even keep my feelings secret and let you go."

"Isn't that what you're doing now?" Harry asked, a little miffed. He clamped his hand to his mouth a second later, realizing what he'd done. His hands, no longer on his cloak, let the fabric slip away. All at once, he was revealed. "Potter….H-Harry?" Draco gasped in shock and disbelief letting the photo flit quickly down to the floor. Grey eyes widened in panic and disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Why won't you tell him, Malfoy?" Harry shot back, ignoring the blonde's questions. "What if he loves you too?"

As soon as the question left Harry's mouth he saw Draco's face change back to the cold indifferent Malfoy. He practically snarled out "How long were you watching me, Potter?" He must have imagined it but he thought he saw hope and sadness in Draco's eyes as he said it. He instantly felt bad about spying and his eyes fell to the ground as he said "I saw you here a week ago, and since you came up here tonight." He didn't have to see Draco, he could feel him tense.

Slowly, Harry bent down to Draco's feet and placed his hand over the photograph. He looked up into shadowed-grey eyes to ask permission. Draco didn't move. Harry picked up the picture and straightened. He flipped it over and let himself take in the image. His eyes traced that familiar body, those familiar robes, and that familiar skin until he found himself staring into his own eyes. He blinked, confused, and looked to Draco with a furrowed brow. The only response from the blonde was to look away.

He eyes flicked back to the picture almost to double check he had seen right, it was really him, Harry Potter in the photo. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Ice Prince, his enemy liked maybe even loved him? Shocked he whispered out "Me?" while looking up at Draco.He was fiddling with his shirt and wouldn't look Harry in the eyes. Repeating his question a little louder but with the same stunned tone "You like me?"

"No, of course not! I just love to come up to the tower at night with your photo! Work on my acting skills a little!" Draco mocked, sarcastically. "You like me, and you're being sarcastic... because you're defensive? Is that it?" Draco lost his nerve and let his mouth hang open for a minute before muttering out. "Yes, Potter."

"How long?" Harry asked forcefully, stepping a little closer. No answer. " How long?"

"3rd year!" Draco hollered back, angry about being coerced into answering. Draco was emotional and volatile. His mask was slipping.

Even though Harry wanted an answer he wasn't quite expecting it to be that long a time. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" Harry asked curiously. Draco's eyes finally connected with Harry's making Harry's heart lurch and his eyes widen. Draco's face might be blank but his eyes were a swirl of emotions but the most notable ones were sadness, frustration, despair and pain.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry felt as if it were his heart being broken, and not Draco's. But was he really going to break Draco's heart? He didn't think he could do anything of the kind. And the thought it had a lot less to do with his hero complex than it did the way Draco looked, cloaked with the light from the moon. "I could've done something!" Draco only smirked. It was a rude gesture, but there was no malice behind it. "Right, Potter, you would've put everything behind us and asked to be best mates? Would've gone gay for your sworn enemy?" Harry smiled for the first time that night. "Of course not! When I went gay it had nothing to do with you..."

* * *

**Trinity:** Ohhhhh was that a cliffy or what?

**Serenity:** No kidding! We want to know what Draco's gonna do next, because we don't even know

**Trinity:** Yeah...not to mention will Harry like our Draco back...or will he 'gasp' not?

**Serenity:** Who knows? But tell us what YOUwant... REVIEW!

**Trinity:** Yes review people or we just might make Draco's heart get broken and squished!!

**Serenity:** And no one wants that!

**Trinity:** Of course who would be silly enough to want that?

**Serenity:** Not us. So... the moral is... review?

**Trinity:** Yeps the moral is review or Draco shall never lose his virginity to Harry and will die and grumpy old virgin.


	3. Blinded By Your Eyes

**Disclaimer:** We own Harry and Draco! Trinity is up writing the ending of Deathly Hallows right now and including tons of hot Drarry sex! ' wakes up' Dammit!!! Everything belongs, and will always belong, to the wonderful J.K.R.

**Authoresses Note:**

**Serenity:** So we're back.

**Trinity:** very sorry bout the wait

**Serenity:** But we do have lives, you know... kinda...

**Trinity:** yeah lives...that pretty much consists of school 'Cries'

**Serenity:** Except me. I have a 'real' life; fanfiction!

**Trinity:** 'Rolls eyes'

**Serenity:** 'Ignores her sister' With that said, we give you...

**Trinity:** Chapter 3!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3 Blinded By Your Eyes

Draco blinked in surprise. 'Malfoys,' he told himself, 'do not become flabbergasted'

But flabbergasted he was. He let his mouth hang open in a most unbecoming manner. He caught a twinkle in Harry's eye that reminded him so much of Dumbledore he could've laughed. Harry really smiled now, showing all his teeth, and circled the blonde boy in mock survey. "Now, Malfoy, close your mouth. Slytherins are supposed to have class."

His mouth quickly snapped shut. Following Harry's movements he watched with stunned eyes as Harry seemed to give him a full-body look over. He felt a blush rising to his cheeks but he managed to stamp it down. When Harry turned and stood in front of him he felt his heartbeat quicken, the smirk on his face was one of mischief…and something he had never seen on the golden boy before. He found he rather liked it.

"I could've done worse," Harry told Draco teasingly when he was done with his stalking about. Jade eyes flickered back up to Malfoy's face, and watched him swallow hard. "Shut up, Potter. I know I'm bloody gorgeous." It sounded weak even to Draco. He was torn between staring into those eyes or staring down at the floor. His eyes were almost too intense to look at for too long. Kind of like the sun; beautiful, unless you looked at it to long, then it blinds you. He couldn't keep watching. Eventually, he chose the floor.

Harry smiled in such a sappy manner, he was glad the Sytherin seemed to be in raptures with the floor. Draco would've teased him for sure. Taking a swooping step forward, he caught the bottom of Draco's chin with his hands. He felt him shiver as he pulled his face up to meet his eyes. He waited until Malfoy seemed like he could bare it no longer, and tilted his face up even further to slip his lips against Draco's.

When their lips connected Draco froze. He had no idea what to do, but when Harry went to pull back, he figure this was his only chance to get what he'd wanted for so long. Grabbing the back of Harry's head he pulled there lips back together while tangling his fingers in Harry's hair. His other hand found its way to Harry's waist pulling their bodies so close that he could feel the heat from Harry, and it made a shiver pass down his spine.

Draco wanted to scream! He wanted to beg Harry to be his. He wanted to ask him question after question. Where was this going? How did we get here? Every time he tried to speak, it just came out as a moan, breathy and urgent. Harry took it as cue to hold him tighter. And Draco wasn't going to argue. Harry growled possessively, holding Draco tight. He shoved his tongue deeper into the warm abyss of Draco's mouth. 'Draco,' he thought. 'My Draco. I like it.'

When the need for air became too strong Harry pulled back from Draco but didn't loosen his grip around the blonde. He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. When it was back to normal he opened his eyes to look at Draco, the look he saw was enough to break his heart. He was biting his bottom lip while fear, despair, resentment and guilt covering his face. He wouldn't look Harry in the eyes as he slowly let go of him and stepped backwards.

"I know why you did that!" Draco accused, clearly hurting. The boy looked as if he were bursting. "You feel bad for me! You pity me! I don't need your pity, Potter!" Harry cocked his head to the side to look at the conflicted blonde.

"So, you didn't even stop to think it could be because I wanted you? Because I love you? Because you're fucking hot? Wow. Malfoys really are arrogant. I never sought to do things for your pleasure before. What makes you think I'd start now?" Draco brushed over the insults, careless. His expression was placid, but he was humming inside from anticipation and hope. "You love me?"

Harry rolled his eyes "No. I just said that for the hell of it." Seeing Draco's hurt expression he softened his voice while moving closer. "I do love you, okay?" He was now almost able to kiss him again. Leaning up he whispered into his lips "I Love you….Draco. Okay?" before giving him a feather light kiss. Pulling back he looked into stunned yet happy eyes, that even if he never said it he knew Draco loved him.

"Why," Draco started, trying to cover the joy in his eyes, "do you think I should believe you?" Harry only smiled.

"I've been following you around after dark for months- after the war. I didn't believe it myself, really, until now. I should've known I wouldn't loose sleep over someone I didn't care for." Draco gave Harry a full-bellied laugh.

"So that's why you and the Weaslette never got it on..." Harry blushed and shook his head.

"Don't even start, Dray. Don't even start."

A small smile came across Draco's face "Dray?" Harry gave a thoughtful look.

"Huh, I didn't even realize I had said it….but it suits you, if you don't mind it." Draco smirked.

"I can live with it." The smirk slowly faded to be replaced by apprehension. "What are we going to do?" Harry blinked.

"What do you mean?" Draco had the urge to roll his eyes but he didn't.

"Are we just going to forget this happened? It's not like we can become boyfriends, you're a Gryffindor and the saviour of the Wizarding world, I'm a Slytherin and…." He sighed "I'm a Malfoy. That doesn't help matters."

Harry looked at Draco as if he were crazy. "That's right; I'm a Gryffindor. We don't do the whole one-night-stand thing." Draco decided to let it go, for the time being. "And you want to make this a night type of thing?" Harry blushed. Draco smirked. "That can be arranged, you know"

Grinning Harry said, "Can it now?" the normal colour returning to his cheeks as he raised an eyebrow suggestively. Draco's fingers started walked up the front of Harry's chest.

"Indeed."

Leaning up he kissed Draco hard running his tongue across the blonde's bottom lip, just when they had started to deepen it, pulling each other closer two voice's yelled "What the fuck?" Breaking apart they turned towards the doorway where two stunned people stood.

* * *

**Authoresses Note:**

**Trinity:** Ohhhh cliffy! Who saw them?

**Serenity:** I don't know! Oh, wait- YES I DO! But if you ever want to know, I suggest you review.

**Trinity:** Aren't we evil...hehehe but u love us anyways since we give u yummy Draco/Harry goodness

**Serenity:** So see you next chapter of Picture if you Cared

**Trinity:** Ciao...man I seem to be saying that alot...'shrugs' oh well


End file.
